The prequel
by writter 1
Summary: Set in the events before "The new girl"-story by author the future,after the events of Judy's revenge, Mr Peabody and Sherman seek help from Mr Peabody's unrevealed brother-John Peabody. They come back to the past to meet the young Johannes, John Peabody's adopted son, to ask him to protect Sherman and Penny from Judy, more details will be in the next chapter.


This story is a changed prequel to the writter 's story: "The new girl". The basic script is based on the events in that story, that story inspired me to write . If there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry because I'm a German.

It's another regular day for Sherman. Walking down from the sidecar bike, he waves Mr Peabody good bye, "Bye Mr Peabody" Mr Peabody waves back, "Good bye Sherman, I will pick you up at 3:00 pm. Sherman meets his friend Penny Peterson. They went into class and sat down in seats right next to each other and started chatting. The bell rang. All right class, settle down, we have a new student. As the door opens, a boy with combed hair and glasses walks into class. He wears a wool vest with a perfectly white shirt and gray shorts. As he walks into class, the teacher happily say, "Class, I would like to present your new class mate Johannes." Sherman whispered to Penny, "Penny, I think he is a German, what about you ?". Penny replied, "Me too." "We will see, I will try to make friend with him at lunch!" "Ok" "Class, be quiet, let Johannes introduce him self, Johannes!" The boy started speaking, "Guten wagen, oh sorry, hello, my name is Johannes, Im a German, you guys can call me John, Im a bio-chemist, master craftsman and piano player, my father taught me all of that, his name is..." Johannes suddenly stoped talking and walks down to his seat. "Penny, do you think he is hiding something about himself because I think so!" Sherman said to Penny. "I think he is a nerd and a dweeb, nothing special about him." Penny replied. "Don't be so offensive, as I said, we will talk to him at lunch" Sherman said. Lunch came and Sherman spotted Johannes sitting alone at the corner of the room . Sherman approaches him and greet, "Hello Johannes, I'm Sherman. nice to meet you, can I sit here ?" "You can sit here" Johannes replied "So, uh what are you having for lunch ?", Sherman asked "I'm having glutenous waffle with sugar less milk" "Why don't you eat sugar ?" "It makes me goes crazy, I suffered sugar-hyperactivity" "Hey looser, what's with all the lieing ?", Penny asked, It seems like she is trying to bully Johannes like she did with Sherman. "I didn't lied", the boy said furiously, but quickly calmed down. "Liar", Penny teases, smirking at him. "Enough is enough!", Johannes hit the table, leaving a dent about a fourth of an inch deep. "He said enough, Penny, stop teasing him!", Sherman said "Come on shorty, why are so angry ? ", Penny kept on teasing him . With a fast jab, the boy knocked Penny on the ground, crying . "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but my temper did!", Johannes say in scariness, frightened of what he has done to Penny. "Why did you do that". Sherman said angrily, punching Johannes as hard as possible. It's strange that the boy just let Sherman punch him without defending himself. The teacher and principal Purdy arrives at the lunch room. "What is going on in here ?", principal Purdy said "A fight mr principal", someone said. "Penny, you are going with the school's nurse!" He turns his sight to Sherman punching Johannes "You two, Sherman, Johannes, you two are coming to my office for further investigation, now!" In principal Purdy's office "Joan, call their parents here, now!", principal Purdy asks his secretary. A cold and scary atmosphere occurred in the office until the door opens. Mr Peabody and what seems to be a carbon copy of himself runs into the room. Sherman is surprised, "Why are their two Mr Peabody" "No, one is my father, I didn't want you to know about him and your father's plan so I stopped talking this morning!", Johannes said. "SHERMAN" Mr Peabody run towards him, "Why did you punched your own cousin ?" "Cousin?",Sherman thought to him self, looking at Johannes. "Yes, he is your cousin, what you thought was a carbon copy of my self is my brother, John if you notice him carefully!"Mr Peabody said, wiping of blood on Johannes face. "Im so sorry that Sherman punched you my nephew!" "He should be!", Mr Peabody's brother said. "No, it was all my fault, I knocked off his best friend when she was teasing me at lunch, I deserve it!",Johannes said ,bravely admit his fault. "So, are we even steven cousin?", Johannes asked Sherman "Yeah, even steven", Sherman replied. "But you really need to work on your temper control!" "Okay, I will go and say sorry to Penny, after all, my greatest mission is to protect Penny and you from danger, that's why I'm here, or else I would have been in Germany!" "Protect us from what ?", Sherman asked curiously "I will tell you tomorrow, now, we have to go to the school's hospital to say sorry to Penny.", Johannes said as he and Sherman run along the corridor. "Oh kids, we fought each other all the time when we were young, am I right John? " Mr Peabody said to his brother. "Yeah, you are right brother, after all, genius eh! ", John said. Back at the school's hospital "Penny, are you hurted badly.", Sherman said "Im fine, but tell that devil to get out of here! ", Penny said, looking at Johannes angrily. "Actually..umm... He is sort of a...my cousin!" Johannes walks forward, "Sorry for the punch Penny, I let Sherman did all the revenge and now me and him are even steven !" "No, not with me you hooligan!", Penny replied "You were teasing me, I swear all I said is true, my father is Sherman's uncle - Mr Peabody's brother, that's why I'm talented in all those things, my father taught me them !", Johannes said. Penny stood there in astonishment, MR PEABODY'S BROTHER, SHERMAN'S COUSIN ?!

-To be continued


End file.
